


A Snowdown Present

by light_penguin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Smut, under a different handle hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_penguin/pseuds/light_penguin
Summary: Zed/Syndra smut.He gently placed the cider on the table and reached for his own glass, raising it in the air before him. "Happy Snowdown," he said.Taking her cue, Syndra raised her own glass, and with a touch of red tinging her cheeks, she echoed his words, "Happy Snowdown."





	A Snowdown Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ffnet as a birthday gift for meltedjujubees

"Syndra," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper, and she shivered at the sound.

"Zed? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He clutched a pack with gloved fingers, and when he exhaled, his breath was visible in the air. “Can I come in?” He nodded to the door, and she realized that, though he wore a thick coat, the winter winds were biting, and Zed was on the receiving end of the night's chill.

She opened the door wider and beckoned him inside. Once he'd stepped over the threshold, she closed the door, and turned to meet his eyes. She held her hand out wordlessly, and he shrugged off his coat and handed it to her. He was silent as she led him to the living room, where she draped it over the back of a chair.

With a sigh, Syndra settled onto one of the armchairs and watched as Zed walked towards the crackling flames in the fireplace. He stretched out his hands, warming them, then rubbed them together as he glanced over his shoulder to offer her a smile. He was not wearing his mask, so she was able to see the handsome way his lips curved upwards, and the gleam of amusement in his eyes. She crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's Snowdown," he said, then returned to warming his hands over the fire.

"And?" she asked. She was aware of the date. She had specifically requested the holiday off from the League, and the summoners had granted her wish. She had returned home to Ionia, and had fully expected to revel in the quiet peace in her home.

Of course Zed would decide to disturb that peace. Not that she minded—far from it. She was doing her best to keep her voice even and the heat she felt in her chest from showing on her cheeks. The feelings she'd had for Zed had sprouted the first time they'd met at the League. Their relationship had grown into... whatever this was. They sought out one another's company frequently, and it didn't take long for her to recognize the emotion that curled in her chest each time she saw him.

"And I thought you might like some company. Maybe a good friend's company, since it's a holiday," Zed said, finally turning away from the fireplace and walking towards her, taking the seat just beside hers.

She found a smile lighting her features despite herself. "Thank you, I suppose," she said in a half-hearted attempt to sound nonchalant about his thoughtfulness. She had never celebrated Snowdown with a friend. She'd celebrated with those she considered colleagues, at mandatory League events and at certain ceremonial events throughout Ionia (usually at Karma's request), but those celebrations had been different; grand and public, nothing but show for Syndra.

But this was far from grand or public; it was in an intimate space, a private act, with only Zed beside her.

"And what's a holiday," Zed said, breaking her train of thought as he dipped his hand into his pack and produced a bottle, "without champagne?"

Syndra rolled her eyes. "It's always champagne with you," she chided. "You know I don't drink."

Zed snorted, then turned the bottle so she could see the label. "Sparkling cider more to your taste?"

She couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she rose and made her way to the kitchen. After a few moments, she returned to the living room and placed two glasses upon the the small table, indicating the cushions beside it. Zed took a seat on one of them and she took the cushion opposite his, and he opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

He gently placed the cider on the table and reached for his own glass, raising it in the air before him. "Happy Snowdown," he said.

Taking her cue, Syndra raised her own glass, and with a touch of red tinging her cheeks, she echoed his words, "Happy Snowdown."

They both drank then, and soon began talking about their respective vacations. While Syndra had been taking a nice break from the daily grind, Zed had thrown himself into his work of rebuilding the order, of training his students and of studying his own arts.

"Did you get bored?" she asked when he concluded the summary of his break.

"What?"

"Did you get bored of working and decide to visit me?" She was, frankly, offended by the idea that she was but mere entertainment for him; a break in his otherwise busy schedule.

"No," he answered, allaying her fears. "I was getting frustrated. And you make me feel... At peace. I needed to visit you... To see you."

Could she breathe? Yes, yes she could. She just needed a moment—there it was, the rise and fall of her chest, though slightly faster than normal. Plastering a smile onto her face that made her appear more confident than she felt, Syndra took a sip of her drink before answering.

"So I'm... stress relief?"

"No, that's not what I... meant," Zed said. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, so uncharacteristic of him, then met her eyes, and perhaps she imagined the spark that travelled between them straight into her soul. He took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes slightly before looking straight into her own.

"I... Syndra, I... care about you."

Was she imagining this? Was this real? Surely she was dreaming. Or maybe she had misunderstood. Yes, that had to be it—he cared about her as a friend.

"I see," she said quietly, and she dropped her gaze, staring at her hands.  _Of course he means only as a friend_ , she thought to herself, and her heart constricted. She had given him no reason to love her as she loved him. It was stupid of her to hope otherwise.

"I understand if those feelings aren't returned," Zed continued, and her head shot up.

"Of course I like you," Synra told him. "We're good friends, like you said earlier." She wasn't sure why his expression faltered slightly.

"We are,” Zed said. He took a deep breath. "But I care about you... as more than just a friend."

She let those words sink in, her heart fluttering as she felt her cheeks warm. "As... more than a friend," she repeated his words, the taste sweet on her tongue.

"Yes."

And Syndra grinned, then, meeting his eyes and suddenly recognizing the light within them that mirrored the hopes and desires in her own gaze. She saw the uncertainty in the way he pressed his lips together, the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, the slight crease in his brow.

He needn't have worried.

"I also care about you as more than a friend," Syndra admitted, and once the words had been spoken, her heart soared like a shooting star across the sky, her wishes granted.

Zed's eyes widened, and his lips curled upwards in a smile. Syndra could see her own smile reflected in his eyes—when had they gotten so close?—and then the space between them closed, and Zed pressed his forehead against hers, their noses just touching.

It was suddenly difficult for Syndra to remember how to think, and she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"How long?"

Zed's eyes never left hers, and as she stared into them, she felt that his gaze was piercing her, looking deep into her very soul.

"A year. Give or take a few weeks," he responded. "I realized when you showed me you could juggle your spheres."

Syndra's mouth opened, and she let out a sound many might describe as a guffaw. " _What_?" she managed as her face turned pink.

"You were concentrating so hard. It was... cute," Zed explained, the shade of his cheeks quickly darkening to match hers. Then he let out a chuckle, and she met it with a smile.

"What about you?" he asked, and she bit her lip on embarrassment (and she noticed the way his eyes lingered on her lips at the movement).

"It was... at the pool party," she admitted, and Zed seemed surprised.

"That was... almost six months ago," he noted.

"Yes," she admitted, and as her cheeks burned, she wondered if this blush would be permanently stuck on her face from this point on.

Zed grinned. "Was it because I was shirtless and you realized how handsome I was?" he teased.

"No!" she replied, but as he continued to smirk at her, she bit her lip. "Well... maybe a little."

"Only a little?"

"Maybe a lot," she admitted. "But maybe it was the way you bought me a drink and told me more about yourself."

"I do have a great personality," he teased. "So morally upstanding and kind."

"Shut up," she laughed, and then, with her heartbeat loud in her ears, she let her eyes close and brought their lips together, and she felt the way his lips smiled against hers.

She pulled away when she needed to breathe, and opened her eyes, meeting his. And with a mutual understanding that that one kiss was not enough, their lips met again, and this time, Syndra felt something within her grow warm.

She wanted more—more of Zed. She let her tongue begin to wander against his lips, and he groaned and pulled away. She made a sound of disapproval, but then he stood and offered his hand, and she nearly leapt out of her chair in her haste. He lifted her into the air and brought her against him, and Syndra almost moaned as their lips met once more, and he deepened the kiss.

His hands were like electricity as they moved against her skin, and she inadvertently let loose a moan as his fingertips ghosted down her sides and he sucked at her lower lip. Her own hands were far from idle, and one slid around his neck, finding the base of his hair and running her fingers through it as her other hand cradled his cheek, the gentle pressure she asserted adjusting his angle ever so slightly so she could respond to his tongue in kind.

He groaned as she took the initiative and her tongue entered his mouth, and the air against her mouth caused her to gasp and break the kiss before diving back in, wanting more. She caught a glimpse of his eyes before she closed hers in pleasure: dark, and filled with a need she knew he would find in her own gaze.

"More," she managed between kisses, and Zed grunted in agreement, his arms wrapping around her waist and hefting her into the air. She squeaked, surprised by the movement, but then he was at her neck and she bit her lower lip to keep from letting out a moan as he kissed her  _just so_. His hand had travelled along her sides, tracing around the curve of her breast, and she shivered as his thumb pressed against her nipple. Her hand tightened in his hair, her other hand gripping his shirt tightly in response as she gasped at the contact.

His hand slipped under her shirt, and found its way to her bra, sliding across the material, and it was at that point that her own wandering hands travelled to the hem of his shirt.

"This,” she stated, almost a command, “is coming off.” Zed showed no hesitation and aided her as she lifted it off his shoulders and discarded it to the floor. Syndra took several moments to drink in the sight of his well-built form, to memorize every scar that criss-crossed his chest, and she let her fingers trail along them, the taut skin of his muscles warm under her touch.

"Appreciating the view?" Zed teased, nipping at her lower lip before beginning to trail a line of kisses down her jaw.

"Absolutely," Syndra said, allowing pleasure to run through her as he sucked at her neck.

He drew away, and she opened her eyes to see what he was up to, only to find him staring at her.

"What?"

"You know," he said before returning his attention to lavishing her neck with kisses as his hands traveled further, and she gasped as they tickled her stomach. "It's not fair that you still have your shirt on, and I don't."

Syndra smirked. "Oh?" she asked as she placed her hands over Zed's, keeping them from lifting her own shirt over her head. He made a sound of disapproval against her neck, and she grinned with a newfound confidence as he pulled away to meet her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me you want me to take my shirt off?" she asked slowly, her voice low, off the breath.

"Please," Zed said roughly, and she found herself aroused by the tone.

So with deliberately slow movements, Syndra lifted her shirt off, shifting her hips from side to side with a smirk on her face a his eyes carefully followed the motion, and when she'd pulled the material over her head, she dropped it to the floor and was pleased to see Zed staring at her figure with nothing short of admiration.

"Syndra," he said, and then he stepped towards her, closing the distance, and his hands graced her shoulders, traveling down her arms until he laced his fingers through hers. He seemed as though he were trying to capture this scene, to remember forever the picture before him. "You're beautiful," he breathed.

Syndra couldn't keep the heat from her face, and so to keep him from commenting on her flush, she lifted one of his hands and pressed it between them, silently urging him to do something besides stare.

He got the message, and soon his hands began to explore her body once more, and it was clear he was enjoying the feel of her skin as much as she enjoyed the feel of his. And then his arm slid behind her, travelled along her spine, and she shivered as he pressed against the soft material of her bra.

He gave her a questioning glance, and she nodded desperately in reply. Deftly, he unhooked it and let it fall to their feet, and she shivered as the air touched her, and Zed ran his hand over her left breast slowly, savoring the way she shivered in pleasure at his touch.

Her hands wrapped tightly around him as he began to worship her breasts, and she moaned as he kissed along her jawline, her neck, and then lower, until his mouth found her nipple, and heat travelled directly to her core as his other hand teased her other breast.

After what seemed like an eternity filled with nothing but warmth and ecstasy, she found herself able to breathe. The smirk Zed directed at her was nothing short of infuriating, but Syndra liked infuriating. With a smirk of her own adorning her lips, she took his hand and led him down the hallway, and the short distance to her bedroom was travelled in a flurry of heated kisses and moans.

And then the back of her knees touched the bed, and Zed gently eased her onto it, hovering over her with his delectable smile. And then he kissed her with a sweetness that left her breathless, not for want of air, but for want of him. And she could feel his need against her as he moved, and she let her hands wander lower, caressing him through his pants and eliciting a groan.

"Syndra," he managed, his voice low, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations washing through him. Syndra shuddered at the sound, at the feel of his hands as they took hers and removed them, the rise and fall of their shoulders as they panted before meeting in another kiss. His lips travelled lower, and soon he was tugging at the edge of her skirt, and she shifted her hips to assist in the removal. Her face was flushed, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he slowly, slowly let his hand trace the edge of her underwear. He smirked up at her, and god, she was so turned on by that smirk, and he knew it.

But he wasn't going to have all the fun. With quick movements, she reversed their positions, pleased that Zed was more than willing to allow it. She helped rid him of his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, and Syndra let her fingers tantalizingly graze the very visible bulge.

He closed his eyes and groaned at her touch, and she placed a quick kiss on his lips. Her other hand traced his abs, and as it moved inches lower, Zed wrapped his arms around her and once more reversed their positions as he kissed her, hard, and she moaned into his mouth.

It was perhaps the most intense kiss they'd shared since the night began, and Syndra allowed herself to be swept up into Zed, into the passion and pleasure that coursed through her, and she could hardly think, the sensations of his skin against hers were so great.

And then his hands took hold of her panties and tugged, and she was only too happy to assist in their removal. His fingers traced her slit, and his thumb teased her, earning a moan of approval from her as ecstasy coursed through her body, originating between her legs. Slowly, he began to rub circles around her clit, and she found herself grinding slowly against his hand, seeking more friction between them. Noticing the movement, Zed let out a quiet laugh, the sound sending a thrill right towards where his fingers soon began to trace her slit, and then he pressed a digit in, slowly parting her folds. As she began to move more fervently against his hand, he moved down, and lowered his mouth against her, and she melted into him, forgetting where she was, forgetting everything that wasn't  _them_ , that wasn’t the bliss she felt as he teased her, as he curled his fingers inside her  _just like that_ , was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She felt herself nearing the edge, and she said Zed’s name, a mantra on her lips as his movements quickened. And then he smirked.

Her orgasm hit her, and she arched against Zed’s lips, her fingers gripping the sheets, his name like honey on her lips, his kisses pressing soothingly against her skin as she slowly began to regain awareness of her surroundings.

With her mind still slightly hazy, Syndra wrapped her arms around Zed as he rose to meet her, and she kissed him slowly, drawing it out, allowing her hands to wander lower, to ghost over his boxers. Zed groaned and involuntarily pushed his hips towards her hands, and it was Syndra's turn to smirk. With a gentle tug, Syndra reversed their positions, Zed all too willing to allow her to move him under her.

When she began tugging down his boxers, he gave no resistance, and she tossed them carelessly over the side of the bed, where it joined the rest of the clothes they'd forsaken.

She kissed his jawline, his neck allowing her teeth to graze his skin, sucking on his pulse, and then she kissed his torso, licking his skin and causing him to press against her again. And then she kissed his stomach, tracing the outline of his scars with her hand before letting her hand travel lower.

She took his length in her hand, slowly teasing him, noting how he strained to keep from groaning at her touch. As she continued her ministrations, she became aware of her own arousal, and when Zed groaned and jerked his hips forward to elicit more pressure against him, the heat between her legs only grew.

She was certain that he was close when he took her hand and removed it, his chest rising and falling. She made a noise of protest as he stood off the bed, and for a moment her heart froze as he picked up his pants. But then he rummaged through his pockets and produced a condom, and within seconds he was right where he'd left.

"Prepared, I see," Syndra smirked as she let her hand move dangerously close to his erection, and he smirked back at her.

"I'm always prepared," he said as he adjusted himself near her entrance. She spread her legs farther apart to allow him more room to maneuver, and he teased her with his tip, so tantalizingly  _close_ , but not close enough.

With a groan of frustration, she sat up and placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him in for a searing kiss, her teeth grazing his, and her tongue seeking his, their breaths mingling, their heartbeats pounding. And slowly,  _slowly_ , he eased into her, and she moaned into the kiss as he filled her.

Ever so gently, he began to move his hips, and Syndra moved hers in kind. Almost like a dance, they moved in tandem with one another, reacting to each minuscule movement, and Syndra felt delirious as their skin touched, as her breasts pressed against his chest in a way that sent her heart fluttering, the way his hand cupped her cheek as they kissed, the way their legs intertwined.

And soon she was moaning, the pleasure building up inside of her, and Zed groaned into their kiss as she wrapped her legs around him for more leverage and their pace increased. His thrusts grew in speed and frequency, and Syndra gasped as he reached a spot  _right there_ , and she pressed further into him, kissing him fervently, moaning his name against his lips, and oh god, if he kept this up—

"I-I'm-" she groaned out, and then Zed thrust into her,  _hard_ , and she saw white, his name a sigh on her lips as she climaxed.

Zed's pace had become erratic, and moments later, he groaned her name before kissing her as he, too, reached orgasm.

For several moments of bliss, they kissed and forgot everything else. When Syndra finally returned from her high, Zed had pulled out of her and she was curled up beside him, his arms wrapped around her. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, just above that large scar, and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. His hand ran through her hair, and Syndra knew she would fall asleep soon. Already, the drowsiness of contentment was growing within her, causing her eyes to droop.

"Happy Snowdown," she whispered, looking up at him and pressing her lips against his softly. He returned the kiss, tightening his embrace, and smiled against her lips.

He drew back, and she found his smile mirrored on her face as well.

"Happy Snowdown, Syndra," he told her, and then he kissed her once more, briefly, before he pulled the covers over them, and soon, the pair fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
